Entre líneas
by Crosseyra
Summary: No iba a negar que se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, porque de verdad había aprendido a considerar al capitán como una figura de apoyo tácito. Se sentía identificado con su silencio, y quizás esa era la gracia de su relación (si es que se podía llamar así); callar fervientemente todo. Eren nunca sería capaz de leer a Levi entre líneas./Participante del reto "Animeverse"/Riren.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **Ligero AU. Contenido homosexual explícito.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"._

** ¡Votaciones abiertas!**

Si te gustó, vota por ella y dos preferidas más

_Plazo hasta Domingo ocho de Marzo/Links anclados a mi perfil_

* * *

**Entre líneas**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado a Ro**

* * *

**E**l mundo es demasiado grande, variado y cruel como para seguir soñando, y Eren lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque ser un monstruo que pretende dar esperanzas a los demás no encaja bien con él. El concepto no se acopla, no se une, no le viene con su apariencia de un crío que apenas acaba de entender cómo funciona su mundo.

Los niños dan perspectiva y optimismo, claro, pero ellos no son monstruos.

Eren, para los demás, sí lo es. Incluso para los ojos que parlotean sobre verlo como solo un mocoso, también lo miran de la misma manera.

Pero hay que convencer a los demás de que no es así.

La primera vez que estuvo retenido en un calabozo subterráneo aledaño a la corte, el mundo entero ya sabía que él no era un crío ni mucho menos. Todos especulaban, los rumores se levantaban bribona y raudamente, las acusaciones pululaban a su alrededor en boca de acechadores que habían hecho plegarias únicamente en toda su vida solo para verlo muerto.

Nadie pedía otra cosa; él estaba mejor bajo tierra.

Sin embargo, Eren nunca dejó de creer que podía dar algo más que solo una burda impresión; había más, inimaginables colores guardados en su interior que dolía. Habían sueños, tantos de ellos... desde la gran hazaña que suponía salvar al mundo, hasta la pequeñez más insignificante que representaba volver escalar un árbol para sacar un durazno. Eren estaba compuesto de eso, de colores, de matices, de anhelos maravillosos que nadie creía que él pudiera tener.

También, quizás, a nadie le importaba.

Tal vez era precisamente por eso que Levi lo escogió para cuidarlo.

Se le dio la oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus sueños. Ingresó a la Legión de Reconocimiento con el título de _monstruo, _irrevocable a esas alturas, y llevó el peso que significaba serlo durante todo el camino. Muchos, personas que pensó nunca cambiarían, le siguieron; ya sea por haber sido conmovidos por el sentimentalismo o por convicción propia, tomaron su rumbo.

Y era simple; todo lo era. Eren no tenía que ponerse a pensárselo mucho para entender que su mundo había cambiado, y que distaba mucho de ser parte del resto. Nadie más que él podía entrar en ese mundo, porque era suyo, era del _monstruo_ que necesitaba ser un atisbo de esperanza para la humanidad, del crío impulsivo e insolente que había sido privado de la simpatía de los demás, y que tenía que comenzar a vivir de acuerdo a su condición solitaria.

Fue difícil en un comienzo, porque su mente se aferró con uñas y dientes al pensamiento que le hacía buscar la aceptación de los demás. Quería sentirse parte de algo, de una fraternidad otra vez, porque era lo que conocía, lo que había experimentado, lo que le daba la confianza suficiente para darse el lujo de tropezarse si la casualidad le hacía el espacio. Vivir solo, aislado del mundo, era una destreza a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y le aterraba.

Se le presentó al nuevo y primer escuadrón en la Legión del que sería parte de ahora en más; un grupo constituido por cuatro personas que tenían la misión de proteger la esperanza que todavía ardía en su pecho, negándose a extinguirse, por el bien de toda persona que residía al interior de las murallas. Vio compañerismo, vio lealtad y determinación, vio el tipo de cosas que no quería olvidar, pero que ya no eran parte de él ni de su mundo, incluso si su humanidad le insistía en arrimarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo contrario.

Y estaba el capitán Levi, que era un ente neutro en todo el asunto. Alguien que no le mostraba amabilidad, benevolencia o simpatía, pero que tampoco le daba el trato que un engendro como él se suponía que debía tener. Era frío y hosco, por supuesto, pero no lo era con Eren en particular, sino que era un hábito y parte de la personalidad propia. Coronado como el más fuerte de la humanidad, el sargento Levi llevaba su propio peso sobre los hombros.

Quizás fue por eso que, incluso sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras con él, Eren había sentido una renuente conexión, casi imperceptible, desvanecida, entre ambos. Compartían una carga que se acentuaba precisamente con ellos, porque sus compañeros, desconocidos y personas en general se habían tomado el tiempo de ponerla ahí, sobre sus espaldas, para darle un sentido y una cara a la necesidad de seguir luchando.

Esa misma conexión, ínfima y baladí, lograba su máxima expresión en el silencio.

Ninguna palabra podía remplazar eso cuando Petra y Auruo discutían al desayuno, ni cuando Erd y Gunter platicaban animadamente por los pasillos del cuartel; la mudez predeterminada y la distancia entre la silla del capitán y la suya cuando el resto no paraba de hablar era un enlace lo suficientemente confortable para que Eren no se sintiera tan solo, tan desvalido, tan como un _monstruo._

O eso quería pensar.

Fue una noche, encerrado en el calabozo del cuartel, cuando todo eso dio un vuelco instantáneo. Había sido un día pesado para muchos; los planes y preparativos para la siguiente expedición fuera de los muros estaban al tope, cuando solo faltaba un mes para concretarse. El Comandante Erwin invertía su tiempo encerrado en su despacho revisando documentos, haciendo cálculos, viajando de muralla en muralla por reuniones, redactando informes y manteniendo a Levi al tanto de todo; su sombra apenas era visible al interior del acantonamiento, y la mayoría de las veces el escuadrón debía hacer su rutina sin su capitán.

Eren había sido despachado al sótano cuando la cena dio por finalizada y la oscuridad se hizo más densa. Fue Erd el encargado de acompañarlo hasta su cuarto, en ausencia del sargento, cerrar con llave la celda e iluminar el interior para que el muchacho pudiera ver dónde pisar, quitarse la ropa y meterse entre la única cobija delgada de la que disponía, que en realidad era un trozo de tela de dos metros de largo y uno de ancho que alcanzaba a cubrirlo lo suficiente.

No se le permitía tener una lámpara de aceite o una vela consigo en el sótano.

Erd le deseó las buenas noches, con esa personalidad suave suya, y desapareció escaleras arriba. Eren supo que estaba solo cuando la oscuridad se hizo plenamente con el calabozo y la puerta maciza de madera al final de las escalinatas se cerró con un suave rechinar.

Intentó dormir, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo y haciendo el amago de acomodarse sobre el colchón de paja dura y reseca. Lo consiguió, luego de cinco minutos mirando a la nada misma, los párpados comenzaron pesarle y se rindió de inmediato. Fue el crujir metálico de la llave en la cerradura y la luz tenue de una vela lo que, en medio de una madrugada oscura y sin estrellas, lo despertó.

Era el capitán Levi, ingresando a la celda con papeles en mano y una bujía. Eren espabiló restregándose los ojos y sentándose derecho sobre la cama.

—¿Señor? —le llamó el muchacho, confundido en la hora y por la presencia de su superior.

—Vengo por tus exámenes de rutina. —soltó el sargento, inmutable. —Hanji partió con Erwin a una reunión por la expedición. Me pidió que chequeara tu estado por ella.

Eren asintió quedamente, con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza mientras el capitán depositaba la pequeña vela con su soporte sobre el escritorio viejo y carcomido por termitas. Se acercó a Eren, leyendo con atención las pautas que le había dejado Hanji, y procedió a arremangarse la camisa blanca hasta los codos y posar dos dedos al reverso de la muñeca del muchacho.

Eren se dejó hacer, respirando hondo como la mujer siempre le pedía que hiciera.

Levi, luego de treinta segundos, retiró los dedos e hizo notas mentales. Volvió a chequear los documentos, y le ordenó a Jaeger que se acercara al escritorio, a la altura de la llama ondeante de la vela, y continuó inspeccionando la dilatación de sus pupilas en reacción a la luz. Prosiguió con su boca, en busca de alguna mancha sospechosa en las paredes internas de la cavidad. Hizo a Eren flectar sus extremidades repetidas veces, mover los dedos, las muñecas y el cuello, palpando sus músculos atento a encontrar alguna protuberancia fuera de lugar.

Cuando acabó, se limitó a entregarle un papel con unas notas escritas en él; la letra de Hanji impresa.

—Dime si tienes o tuviste algún malestar durante el día; guíate por la lista de mierdas que escribió Hanji allí. —dijo, señalando la hoja en manos del muchacho.

Eren intentó disimular y fingir que en realidad lo estaba haciendo, aunque de una manera muy poco convincente. Fue cuando se estaba mordiendo la cara interna de su mejilla derecha cuando Levi, frunciendo el entrecejo, retó al chiquillo.

—No te pedí que disimularas leerlo, soldado.

—Lo siento, es que... —se calló, desviando la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

—¿Es que _qué? _

—No sé leer. —admitió en voz baja, apenas un susurro, escondiendo las manos entre sus muslos internos. —En la academia no nos enseñaron nada de esto, y tampoco tuve los medios cuando niño. No tengo idea lo que dice aquí.

El sargento suspiró, ligeramente fastidiado, y extendió la mano para que Eren devolviera el papel. La hojeó un momento, teniendo los ojos del muchacho escrutándole encima con bochorno mal fingido y, nuevamente comenzó a hacer notas mentales.

—¿Musculatura rígida? —cuestionó monótono; Jaeger negó con la cabeza. —¿Manchas alrededor del cuerpo sospechosas?

—No.

—¿Inflamación en alguna parte? ¿Pérdida momentánea de la consciencia? —volvió a negar, jugando con sus dedos. —¿Color extraño en la orina?

—No.

Vinieron un par de preguntas más; todas tuvieron una respuesta negativa de parte de Eren. Cuando ya no hubo nada más que hacer con él, Levi reordenó el par de documentos y se los llevó debajo del brazo, agarrando la pequeña bujía entre los dedos y extrayendo las llaves del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta militar.

—Mañana volverá Hanji para hacer todo como corresponde. —anunció, volviendo a cerrar la celda en lo que Eren se metía de nuevo al interior de la cama. —Duérmete.

Y tan rápido como el capitán llegó, desapareció. El muchacho volvió a acomodarse sobre la colcha de paja, cambiando de posición reiteradas veces en lo que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad del sótano. El sueño volvió a embargarle, sucinto, y se quedó dormido con el sonido inaudible y cavernoso del calabozo.

Si bien en un principio su visita no se debió a nada relevante, Eren no dejó de pensar que era la primera vez que había tenido un visitante nocturno en su celda desde que había llegado al cuartel. Fue extraño ponerse a pensar en ello, porque se supone que él no debería estar dándole vueltas al asunto innecesariamente. Sin embargo, era feliz; estuvo bien con eso por los minutos que duró.

El capitán seguía haciéndole sentir, con nimiedades que el muchacho mismo rebuscaba, que no estaba completamente solo, inclusive si esa no era la intención del sargento.

¿A quién le importaba? En el único lugar en el que Eren podía ser él mismo, era en su mente.

En su mente todo siempre estaba bien.

La noche que le siguió a esa, Eren esperó a la sargento Zoe pacientemente en el lugar de siempre, sentado en un pequeña salita desocupada que la mujer se había dado la tarea de transformar en su pequeño laboratorio de emergencias. No la había visto en todo el día y, por ende, los experimentos correspondientes se aplazaron para el alba del día siguiente. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Hanji aparecería, como bien había dicho Levi, para el chequeo de rutina, sin embargo, cuando Petra se asomó por la puerta buscándolo para la cena, entendió que no sucedería.

Comió en silencio; el capitán estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, igualmente mudo, llevándose tranquilamente cucharadas de sopa caliente mientras leía un par de documentos. Como siempre, el resto de los miembros eran los únicos que se daban la tarea de animar un poco la conversación en la mesa, y Eren apenas intentaba ser participe de ellas.

Cuando oscureció completamente, fue el sargento quien lo condujo al sótano. En el momento en que Jaeger comenzó a extrañarse porque Levi no cerraba la celda y se retiraba, el hombre se adentró en ella.

—Hanji no ha vuelto. —advirtió, sereno. —Las reuniones se aplazaron más de lo previsto. No creo que regrese pronto, así que por ahora seré yo quien haga tus exámenes habituales. ¿Alguna queja, soldado?

Eren negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, señor.

—Bien.

El capitán, tomándose la tarea con calma, procedió a inspeccionar nuevamente al muchacho. Repitió todos los pasos; el ritmo cardíaco, la reacción a la luz, la boca limpia y los músculos sanos. No le llevó más allá de diez minutos realizar el chequeo y corroborar todo, haciendo las preguntas pertinentes según lo que había encomendado Hanji para él.

Cuando el sargento se dedicó a anotar los datos en una hoja aparte con una pluma, Eren tuvo los súbitos deseos de comenzar a hablar. Observó quieto a su superior, mostrando un interés inusual en la concentración que Levi denotaba por completar los documentos. De alguna manera se sintió importante gracias al empeño que el hombre ponía en eso, y se descubrió a sí mismo con la suficiente confianza para intentar entablar una conversación extraordinaria.

—¿Cómo aprendió a leer?

Levi continuó escribiendo, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

—¿Importa?

—No realmente. Es solo curiosidad.

Un silencio le siguió a sus palabras, y en medio de la espera Eren cayó en la cuenta de que su duda no sería respondida. Se sintió un poco estúpido por preguntar, y más aún al aguardar por una respuesta de una persona que, de por sí, no era alguien amante de las conversaciones. Siempre serio y reservado, a Levi no se le daban las pláticas triviales

Continuó callado, sentado recto sobre la cama; el ruidillo seco de la punta de la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel era lo suficientemente vibrante para mantener la mente del chiquillo ocupada en algo. Fue cuando decidió levantar la mirada del suelo que notó los ojos grises y afilados del capitán hincados en su persona, observándole como si él solo fuera un pequeño renacuajo.

O un perro.

—Cuando cumples un rol militar como oficial y firmas mierdas, uno solo aprende y ya. —espetó, pragmático.

—¿Alguien le enseñó?

—Alguien estuvo ahí.

Eren tuvo en mente recibir un seco "sí" como respuesta, no que el hombre contestara en serio. Esperaba menos, quizás nada de su parte, y el hecho de que el capitán demostrara un poco de afinidad con el tema le provocó el resurgimiento de ánimos sepultados. Jaeger, desde su infancia, siempre estuvo rodeado de un aura osada y juvenil propia de la edad y de su carácter, y este halo de entusiasmo había ido apagándose de a poco.

De alguna manera ese fulgor se negaba a extinguirse, aferrándose con fuerza a su vida.

—¿Puede estar ahí... para mí? —pronunció lentamente, captando la atención del sargento. Mordió su labio inferior, nervioso. —Quiero aprender y... no creo poder hacerlo solo.

Levi, con su mirada impertérrita, se giró a recoger las pautas y papeles.

—No me hagas perder mi tiempo, mocoso.

Y salió por la puerta de la celda, asegurándola con llave y retirándose escaleras arribas hasta abandonar el calabozo.

Si Eren llegó a poseer algún atisbo de esperanza para establecer una compenetración más sólida con su superior, a quien no entendía ni por asomo, con la retirada dura y las palabras toscas sus ilusiones se disiparon rápidamente. No iba a negar que se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, porque de verdad había aprendido a considerar al capitán como una figura de apoyo tácito. Se sentía identificado con su silencio, y quizás esa era la gracia de su relación (si es que se podía llamar así); callar fervientemente todo.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente, para Eren, fue incómodo; mirar al sargento reiteradas veces mientras devoraba una barra de granola estaba fuera de la atención habitual que solía dedicarle. El capitán nunca desviaba los ojos a su dirección, y en esa oportunidad no había sido diferente, pero Eren no era capaz de controlar su vista para mantenerla fija en su propia varilla gruesa de grano y frutos secos.

El señor Gunter, entrado el mediodía, le dejó un recado del sargento diciendo que Hanji no volvería en quizás dos semanas, y que ya no había tiempo para poner en práctica experimentos básicos. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en el cuartel, tendría que soportar investigaciones duras referentes a su transformación de titán gracias al poco tiempo que restaba antes de la expedición fuera de los muros.

Eren no tuvo quejas; era lo justo.

A pesar de todo, seguía ofreciendo su corazón en pos de la humanidad, tal y como el capitán Levi lo hacía.

Acaecida la noche, Eren se retiró a su celda más temprano de lo usual, agotado emocionalmente por mil y un motivos que no quería recordar. La discusión con Auruo y los reclamos de Erd, hombre que muy rara vez se ponía de mal humor, fueron suficientes para drenarle las energías que le iban quedando. Encontraba consuelo en la amabilidad de la tierna Petra, aunque tenía presente que aún no era digno de total confianza en su escuadrón.

Todavía era un desconocido al revés y al derecho.

Para rematar, el capitán bajó al calabozo con la mirada más venenosa que jamás le había visto, interrogándolo por haber desaparecido antes de tiempo, y recalcándole que, luego de las siete de la tarde, tenía completamente prohibido vagar por el cuartel sin supervisión, mucho menos retirarse a su "cuarto" sin escolta.

Eren simplemente asintió cabizbajo, con el cuerpo cansado, mientras Levi procedía a chequear su estado como venía haciendo desde las dos últimas noches.

Cuando creyó que por fin estaría solo, el sargento le lanzó un libro a los pies de la cama. Era un ejemplar pequeño, delgado y de tapa gruesa un poco roída por el paso del tiempo. Eren lo tomó entre sus dedos cohibido, como si se tratara de una mala broma de parte de su superior, sin embargo, cuando Levi acercó una pequeña silla a la litera y abrió el libro en la primera página, supo que no se trataba de una patada a su orgullo.

El capitán le pidió que intentara leer la primera palabra, cosa que Jaeger no logró ni de chiste, demostrando su nulo conocimiento. Luego de varios intentos fallidos y humillantes, el sargento empezó con el tecnicismo de las vocales. Se las enseñó a través de las páginas del libro, un ejemplar gráfico repleto de ilustraciones hechas con tinta que, en verdad, solo alimentaban su curiosidad.

—Son solo letras, las unes y las pronuncias. Cuando captes bien cómo se unen fonéticamente vocales y el resto de las mierdas, solo tendrás que entretejerlas entre sí para formar una palabra.

—¿Hay reglas?

Levi asintió despacio.

—Las hay, pero no voy a enseñarte a escribir. Confórmate con esto.

Eren recorrió las hojas con entusiasmo y atención, fascinado por el tipo de nimiedades que el resto, alguna vez, también había experimentado y olvidado con el pasar de los años. Se volteó hacia el capitán, quien le observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y le regaló la más sincera de las sonrisas.

—Gracias.

El sargento se limitó a cabecear afirmativamente.

—Hm.

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, capitán y novato agarraron la pequeña costumbre de invertir una media hora de su tiempo adiestrándose en la lectura. Levi como un simple tutor, Eren como el entusiasta aprendiz que era. Por las noches, luego de los exámenes de rutina, el sargento arrastraba la silla hacia la cama del muchacho y se sentaba frente a Jaeger para iniciar con las breves clases que le impartía, armándose de la poca y nula paciencia que tenía consigo.

Cuatro noches más tarde, cuando Levi ingresaba a la celda del chiquillo por los motivos habituales, vio algo inusual sobre el escritorio viejo.

—Escribiste tu nombre. —dijo, ligeramente sorprendido, mientras tomaba la arrugada y manchada hoja entre los dedos.

—Le pregunté al señor Gunter cómo se escribía, y he estado repitiendo las letras una y otra vez y pronunciándolo junto con otras cosas. Estoy empezando a entender un poco.

El orgullo en la voz de Eren era incomparable, inclusive cuando solo se trataba de un papel repleto hasta el tope con bosquejos y rayones por doquier que profesaban su propio nombre, uno que el sargento siempre había considerado extraño.

—¿Tu hermana, la mocosa con cara de sicópata, sabe leer?

Jaeger se asombró de la repentina pregunta, sin emargo, no puso trabas en contestar con la verdad.

—Sí, aprendió con sus padres... bueno, antes del incidente. —desvió los ojos, como si el tema no fuera importante de mencionar. —Papá prometió que iba a enseñarme, pero pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa por ser doctor. Al final se aplazó y nos olvidamos del asunto.

—¿Tu hermana nunca te ayudó?

—No. —respondió con simpleza; una duda asaltándole repentinamente. —¿Tiene hermanos?

—Si los tuviera, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

Las grandes ojos de Eren brillaban sobre la luz tenue e incandescente de la lámpara de aceite, con ese aire fisgón y emocionado que Levi, a sus treinta y cuatro años de edad, lograba comprender a medias. Lo entendía, porque era un mocoso, y los mocosos son así, pero lo veía como una tontería.

—Ajá. —soltó el sargento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. —No los tengo.

—¿Le gustaría tenerlos? —cuestionó Eren, pasando las páginas del pequeño libro ilustrado.

—No.

Eren durmió tranquilamente esa noche, sintiendo que la brecha que separa al sargento del mundo iba acortándose a medida que compartían tiempo juntos. Lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, las ansias de saber más sobre ese hombre iban acrecentándose en su interior, y se alimentaban de las cortas respuestas que lograba sonsacarle en sus azarosas pláticas en medio del aprendizaje.

De a poco Eren comenzó a abrirse paso en el mundo de la lectura por su cuenta, gastando minutos de la propia rutina para ensayar brevemente, escondido en los recodos de las escaleras o en plena cena, a vista y paciencia de sus compañeros. Levi aparentaba no prestar atención, aunque le era difícil no notarlo en las actitudes del chico.

Eren poco a poco iba recuperando su vitalidad y su indomable carácter.

De alguna manera no lo consideró algo malo.

Dos semanas más tarde, Hanji volvió, desesperada por saber en qué estado se encontraba su muchachito prodigio, y la costumbre entre sargento y cadete peligraba con perderse. No sucedió; Levi continuó visitándolo por las noches para enseñarle algo nuevo.

Fue entonces, dos días después del regreso de la sargento Zoe, que el resto se enteró de la situación de Eren, y de cómo su capitán había estado apoyándolo en sus progresos. Se lo tomaron con entusiasmo, e incitaron al muchacho a seguir esforzándose cada vez más hasta alcanzar la meta deseada. Petra, como una motivación, le entregó una carta pequeña y metida en un sobre, y le dijo que, cuando fuera capaz de leer sin trabarse, la hojeara.

Dijo que el pequeño escrito contenía los buenos deseos de todos y la percepción que los cuatro tenían respecto a él en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndolo.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, hasta que Eren, en un comentario hecho en los pasillos de parte de Auruo, experimentó el primer sentimiento culposo.

—¿Va a casarse? —demandó saber Jaeger nada más el capitán ingresó en la celda, una semana antes de la expedición.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso, mocoso idiota?

—Auruo dijo que hace un tiempo usted y la señorita Petra se comprometieron. Quería saber si es verdad.

Eren no entendía su mal humor, porque no encontraba motivos suficientes para estarlo. No comprendía la razón de ser de esa sensación pesada en el pecho; para él no había forma de saber que el sentimiento que lo embargaba y le hacía tener una expresión agria en el rostro tenía nombre. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intuirlo, si nunca antes lo había experimentado?

Los celos no perdonan a nadie.

—Es cierto, pero no planeo casarme todavía. —contestó el sargento, arrastrando al silla hacia la litera del muchacho, sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto.

—¿Quiere tener niños?

Le tomó desprevenido la pregunta. Luego se convenció de que no podía esperar menos de un chico fisgón como lo era Jeger.

—No, Eren. Tengo suficiente con mocosos como tú.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar a la bestia. Eren sintió que el agujero inexplicable en su pecho comenzaba a borrarse tenuemente. No imaginaba al capitán casado, con una esposa e hijos; no era la vida que se esperaría de un militar perteneciente a la Legión de Reconocimiento como lo era Levi.

Pero sí lo veía... con lazos familiares.

—¿Sabe? A veces me gusta pensar que usted es mi hermano mayor. —soltó el muchacho de repente, pasando la yema de los dedos por sobre las hojas pálidas del libro, acaparando toda la atención de su superior. —La sensación es reconfortante, y de esa manera no me siento tan... solitario.

Fue un comentario simple, sin otra interpretación más profunda ni compleja. Había un apego emocional floreciendo en el pecho de Eren, acentuándose en él y ramificándose hasta puntos insospechados.

Levi, entendiendo eso, no se lo tomó bien.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, con la expresión más fría que podría articular.

—Eren. —le llamó con voz gélida; los latidos de Jaeger se descontrolaron. —No soy tu hermano, ni tu padre, ni otra mierda parecida. Si hago esto, es porque me lo pediste, punto. —agarró la lámpara de aceite, dirigiéndose a la salida del calabozo. —Que no se te olvide, soldado.

Y el sargento desapareció, dejando a Eren con las palabras presionando en la garganta.

Levi, la semana que restó antes de la expedición, no volvió a aparecerse por la celda del chiquillo, sumiendo a Eren en una soledad que había olvidado que le pertenecía. Sus ánimos decaían tanto como empeoraba el humor del hombre, y la conexión que creyó que tenían fue borrando sus rastros. Las palabras de Levi, más que herirlo, lo devolvieron de golpe a la realidad.

Él no necesitaba amigos, hermanos o familia; Eren tenía una única función, y solo por ella seguía con vida. Cosas como la soledad, el compañerismo y el apego emocional no tenían cabida en su mundo. No requería de ellas; eso el sargento se tomó el tiempo de dejárselo en claro con su ausencia.

Eren sintió la carencia demasiado concreta.

Fue la expedición fuera de los muros lo que derrumbó los pocos ladrillos que aún intentaban protegerlo.

Petra, Auro, Erd, Gunter... todos se habían ido porque decidió confiar en ellos.

Era el tipo de error garrafal que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Y mientras afuera lluvia, Eren intentaba leer la pequeña carta que le habían dejado sus compañeros semanas atrás, con los dedos temblándole sobre el papel y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Apenas era capaz de entender lo que decía, porque su experiencia no era suficiente, porque sus ganas se habían desvanecido, porque sus metas se perdieron. Lo que quería proteger lo había abandonado, y el mundo que creía tener y que le pertenecía solo a él se desmoronó sobre la tierra húmeda como una endeble torre de naipes.

Estaba solo, y no hallaba la forma de devolver todo a su orden natural.

—¿Eren?

Escuchó la voz del sargento, distorsionada por el estruendo de la lluvia, a sus espaldas.

—Capitán... —se giró a mirarle, dándose cuenta de que le estaba mostrando la parte lamentable que no quería que viera. Se levantó rápidamente, arrugando la carta en un puño, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta. —L-Lo siento, me tocaba la cena, ¿verdad? Entraré enseguida.

Antes de que diera los pasos que requería para alejarse del hombre, Levi lo tomó de la muñeca, notando el trozo de papel replegado y las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose a través de su rostro.

—Hey. Deja de llorar; no van a volver.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No sacarás nada recriminándote, soldado. Solo acéptalo y sigue marchando.

Sonaba fácil, y fue precisamente por esa sencillez impregnada en las palabras de su superior que algo en su interior se rompió. Se quebró en mil pedazos con un sonido seco, breve y dramático, y el universo de Eren se tambaleó. Temblaba, incapaz de recuperar el control, y la ira comenzó a escalarle el cuerpo.

No iba dirigido a Levi ni a nadie en particular, solo era una ira reprimida que había buscando incesantemente la manera de salir a flote.

—Quiero llorar. —dijo, la voz vibrándole en la garganta. —Quiero llorar, porque necesito sacarme esta sensación del pecho. Y por más que lo intento, no desaparece. No puedo dormir tranquilo, y aunque quiero seguir adelante, no puedo. —incrustó los dedos delgados en los brazos del capitán, incapaz de sostenerse por su cuenta. —N-No quiero olvidar nada.

Y el sargento lo abrazó, jalándolo hasta su pecho, intentando darle un consuelo que solo le generaba más interrogantes. Sentía lástima por Eren y por sí mismo, porque aunque intentaran ser fuertes, la carga pesaba en los hombros, y sabía que crecería hasta que, un día, se haría insoportable. Jaeger trataba de sobrellevar el dolor a su manera, desahogándose hasta que no quedara nada. Levi simplemente callaba hasta que la angustia se tornaba más tolerable.

—No tiene que hacer esto, ¿sabe? —espetó el chico, cuando los minutos que transcurrieron fueron suficientes para calmar su corazón. —No es su obligación.

—Lo sé, no soy tu hermano.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Enredó los dedos en las hebras castañas que componían el cabello de Eren, apoyando sus labios sobre la frente del chiquillo en lo que Jaeger recostaba la cabeza en su hombro. La lluvia seguía cayendo, extrañamente silenciosa.

—Sargento Levi, capitán del escuadrón de tácticas especiales. Soy tu superior.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa taciturna.

—Los superiores no hacen estas cosas por sus cadetes.

—Tal vez.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho levantara la cabeza, observando a Levi en medio de una distancia tan reducida que era capaz de sentir su respiración chocar contra su mentón. Los segundos que tardó en liar sus dedos en la camisa blanca del sargento y presionar sus labios con los suyos fueron los mismos que una persona tardaba en tomar una bocanada profunda de aire.

Quizás fue por la necesidad de ambos de sentir un poco de calor en medio de la lluvia que los besos continuaron, lentos y pequeños, durante lo que restó del día. Con pausas largas que aprovechaban para mirarse a los ojos, el capitán y su subordinado se sumieron en una fantasía cálida que les facilitaba la tarea de rehuir el mundo. Besos tranquilos, sin apuro, con sabor a lágrimas y café.

Esa noche Eren durmió en el cuarto de Levi, dejando que el sargento le acariciara el cuerpo en medio de la oscura madrugada. No tuvieron sexo, porque la situación no lo ameritaba, solo recorrieron con los dedos y sus labios la piel del otro; Levi intentando sentir de nuevo, Eren tratando de encontrar consuelo.

Al día siguiente Eren partió junto con sus camaradas rumbo a Sina, donde volverían a enjuiciarlo por el fracaso que resultó ser la expedición.

Una última mirada con Levi antes de que el _show _comenzara.

El resto es historia.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el fic para el reto. Esperaba que fuera más corto, pero creo que siempre se me pasa la mano con estas cosas. A veces los One-Shots que tengo se convierten en fics completos (Como Wonderwall).

Como aparece al inicio, este fic participa en el reto "Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost". Pueden pasarse, chequear las historias que estás participando y votar por su favorita.

Cambiando un poco el tema, de verdad quería escribir una historia media Angst de este par. No tengo historias tristonas Riren, y aunque esto no tiene un final trágico, igual cuenta como un Angst a medio armar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por por darle una oportunidad.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
